Time Lost
by Angelina56
Summary: Lisa pops back in to the lives of everyone at Heartland once again and she has a secret they are about to find out. what will happen who knows guys read and find out guys. set during 7x13 Lost Highway. Sorry people I'm bad at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Lost**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland or any of the characters created by Lauren Brooke. Belong to Lauren Brooke and show on Channel CBC in Canada. _

_A/N: This is my first Heartland story guys so please be nice. This story is set in an AU guys. Sorry if the characters are a little off I tried to get them close to how they are on the show guys. I'm not a doctor guys so I now that everything's not correct guys. This story is set during episode 7x13 Lost Highway. Hope its okay. I also know that this is not likely to ever happen on the show, but for this story it did guys._

* * *

 _ **Sunday March 9, 2014 (7:00 am)**_

Lisa Stillman quietly road her horse Cinders on this beautiful Sunday morning. She was making her way up to _look out point_ like she's done every morning she can since she and Jack called it quits months ago. It really helped clear her head of all her problems and it gives her a break from thinking about Jack and how much she loves and misses him.

Lisa slowed Cinders down as they approached a pond they pass every time on there way to _look out point._

Lisa rode Cinders slowly by the pond when all the sudden Cinders reared up and throw Lisa off of his back and run away from the pond and his owner Lisa.

Lisa flew off of Cinders back and fell to the ground near the pond hitting her head on the rocks there knocking her out cold.

Cinders looked at his owner hurt and on the ground near the pond and ran from there.

* * *

 _ **Mallory & Georgie (7:45 am)**_

Mallory and Georgie rode around looking for Georgie's dog who ran away an hour ago.

Mallory rode Copper while Georgie rode Phoenix beside her as they looked for the dog.

They rode along and every once in a while they called for Georgie's dog, but other than that they rode in silence hoping that they would find the dog soon and unharmed. They have been looking for him for over thirty minuets already. While everyone else is looking a round Heartland for the dog.

"Hey, Mallory what ever happened to that rich lady that Jack was going out with?" asked Georgie as she looked around for a sign of her dog.

"You mean Lisa Stillman. I think that she's in France again for a while. She goes over there for business every now and then. She done that for years and most likely many more to come." said Mallory looking to Georgie and then back to the path she and Georgie were heading.

"Okay. So how long have you, Amy, Lou and Ty know Lisa personally?" asked Georgie curious as to how long they known her.

"Well, we've known her close to seven years. We meet her beck in 2007. When Amy help with one of her horses." said Mallory wondering why Georgie had all this questions know about Lisa and not before when she first met Lisa months ago when Jack and Lisa were still together.

Mallory got the impression that Georgie didn't really Lisa all that much.

"Oh, so you guys really like her a lot huh." asked Georgie interested in what Mallory would tell her about Lisa Stillman well know horse breeder and owner of prestigious Fairfield Stables and Jack's now ex-girlfriend.

"Ya. See the thing is Lisa is a really nice and generous person not to mention she is also an amazing friend once you spend time with her and get to know her. So I think the next time you see her you should be nice to her and try and get to know her before you diced that you hate her. Just something to think about Georgie." said Mallory seriously hoping that Georgie would listen to her for once.

Georgie opened her mouth about to say something in replay when they came up near a pond and heard Georgie's dog barking.

Mallory and Georgie looked at each other then they made there horse go faster as they headed over to the pond where they heard barking.

As the pond came in to Mallory and Georgie sight they could see Georgie's dog near the pond water and they saw something next to him on the ground as the dog kept barking until he saw them.

Georgie's dog came running up to Mallory and Georgie as they're making there way to the pond. The whole time barking as he ran to them.

"What is it boy. What the matter." asked Georgie looking down at her dog who was acting weird and kept barking at her and Mallory.

"I think it has something to do with what ever is on the ground next to the pond Georgie." said Mallory looking to Georgie as she said this.

"Ya, I think your right Mallory. Come on boy show us what's got you worked up." said Georgie to her dog who took off with Mallory and Georgie behind him on horse back.

Mallory and Georgie followed closely behind Georgie's dog as they got closer to the pond they could see Georgie's dog setting next to a human body right at the pond. There mouths fall open as they realized that Georgie's dog found someone that could be hurt.

"Look Mallory he found someone." said Georgie as she and Mallory got control of there mouths again.

"Yes, he did Georgie." said Mallory as she and Georgie moved closer to the pond.

Mallory and Georgie both gasped when they neared the pond and saw that the body was a women and she must have git her head on the rocks right at the pond near the water.

They dismounted there horses a few feet from the pond and the women on the ground. who was wearing black yoga pants and dark blue zip up jacket.

Mallory and Georgie left there horses there and ran over to the women on the ground. As they neared the woman and Georgie's dog they saw that the women was very pregnant and she had blonde hair covering her face and the rocks she must have hit her head on.

"Move boy, we need to get closer to her." said Georgie as her dog moved and she got on her knees on the right side of the women while Mallory got on her knee's on the left side of the pregnant women on the ground.

"Oh...my...god... she very pregnant Mallory." said Georgie in a panicking voice as she looked for the pregnant women to Mallory who looked concerned at the pregnant women.

"That she is." said Mallory agreeing with Georgie as she checked the woman's wrist for a pulse and sighing with relief when she found one.

Mallory looked from the pregnant unconscious woman to Georgie who was looking at her waiting for her to say if the women was alive or not.

"She got a pulse Georgie and she breathing so that's good, but I wounder how long she been out here for." said Mallory as she pushed the blonde hair out of the injured woman's face.

Mallory and Georgie both gasp in shock as the pregnant woman's face was revealed to them and it turned out to be Lisa Stillman.

"oh...my...god...it's...Lisa."said Mallory lowly coming out of her shock at founding out that the pregnant women on the ground was her friend and Jacks ex-girlfriend.

Mallory and Georgie snapped out of there shock fast and sprung in to action. Georgie moved to Lisa head to see how bad she hit her head. While Mallory unzipped the zipper on Lisa jacket all the way and then she felt around Lisa's stomach making sure she wasn't injured and to see if the baby was still alive. She held her breath until she felt a strong kick under her hand meaning that the baby was alive then she released that breath she was holding.

Mallory hands left Lisa stomach and she started checking to see if Lisa had any injury's on her body. While Mallory did that Georgie moved back down to Lisa right side from her spot up by Lisa head.

"Lisa has a head wound and it looks bad Mallory and its very bloody too." said Georgie looking to Lisa's face and she realized that she looked peaceful while she was out cold.

"That's because head wounds bleed a lot Georgie." said Mallory as she to looked at Lisa's face and saw the same peaceful look that Georgie just saw.

"So how is she besides the head wound and being out cold." asked Georgie looking to Mallory who was looking a her know to.

"Well besides what you said I think she broke her right wrist and the baby is kicking strongly for now so that's good." said Mallory as she and Georgie looked to Lisa's swollen belly just as the baby kicked and they saw a baby's foot through Lisa's white shirt that covered her stomach.

They stared in awe as as the baby did it again near the same spot and it's foot again showed throw Lisa shirt again. It fascinated them to see that they thought it was cool.

Cooper and Phoenix made there presents known by neighing and that pulled Georgie and Mallory out of there awed state and had them thinking about what they were going to do about the situation they now find themselves in.

"What are we going to do Mallory? She needs help right away." said Georgie worried for Lisa and her baby that she's caring.

"I don't now Georgie, but one thing I do now is that there's no cell serves out here and we need to get Lisa help real soon. If only we could get her on to a horse with one of us we could make are way back to Heartland and get her help when we get there." said Mallory hopelessly wishing that a solution to there problem would come to her.

"So, what now?" asked Georgie hopping that Mallory had thought of something to help out there situation they are now stuck in.

"i... don..t.." said Mallory before she go interrupted by a pain field moan coming from Lisa.

"Mallory?" said Lisa in a weak voice as she lifted her head up a little and saw both girl on opposite sides of her body.

Mallory and Georgie's heads snapped up to Lisa face and saw her looking back at them with a pained look on her pretty face.

"Lisa! ooh... my.. gosh... thank heavens your awake now and can tell us what happened to you and how you ended up on the ground and what happened to your horse." said Mallory rush to get all of what she had to say out encase Lisa passes out on them.

"I was riding up to _look out point_ on Cinders this morning when we came up to this pond on our was up to _look out point_ and as we came close to the water and Cinders was going through a puddle when he just freaked and through me off of his back and after that I have no idea what happened. Oh... no... not now... guys umm... guys I think I just peed myself. Aw.. aw. " said Lisa cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the though of peeing on herself in font of Georgie and Mallory.

"Um, Lisa I don't think you peed yourself I think your water just broke."said Mallory as she and Georgie sheared a worried look at the thought of Lisa going in to labor out here were they have no cell signal to call for help.

"Oh... no this can't be happening to me now I'm only 35 weeks pregnant. I'm not due yet this can't be happening." said Lisa wincing as another contraction hit her almost knocking out all her breath.

"Well, I'm sorry Lisa but this is happening and we need to get you out of here because there is know way we can deliver a baby out here we have nothing we need to deliver a baby." stated Mallory rationally as she looked at the two girls with her.

"Well, we can do what you said earlier when Lisa was unconscious now that she awake to help us it should be easier right Mallory?" asked Georgie as she looked to Mallory across from her.

"Your right we can do what I said earlier. Lisa do you think that you can make it on to one of our horse's and ride back with one of us that way we can get you some medical help?" asked Mallory looking at Lisa waiting for an answer from her.

"Ya, I think I can Mallory, but we will never now unless we try." said Lisa her words slurring slightly was she fought to stay awake and not pass out on the girls with her.

"Okay, that's good Lisa. Georgie help me get her up please." said Mallory as she stood up and got ready to help Lisa get up of the ground.

"Okay." said Georgie as she stood up to help Mallory with Lisa and fast because the pregnant women looked like she could pass out any minute.

Mallory and Georgie slowly helped Lisa up from the ground and they both put an arm of her's around there shoulders. They slowly made there way over to Cooper and Phoenix hoping that would slow Lisa's labor down.

They all made it over to Cooper and Phoenix with Georgie's dog following behind them the whole way.

"Okay, Lisa you can ride Cooper with me." said Mallory as she grabbed coopers leash and then turned to Lisa and Georgie who were next to her ready to get Lisa on Cooper.

"Okay, that's fine with me Mallory." said Lisa weakly as Georgie and Mallory help her up on to Cooper and Mallory got up behind her and put her right arm around Lisa just for Lisa's safety during there ride to Heartland.

Georgie hopped up on Phoenix and they started riding back to Heartland with Georgie's dog leading them.

"Lisa how do you feel?"asked Georgie as she rode next to them on there way back to Heartland.

"I'm just peachy Georgie, but thanks for caring means a lot to me that you are helping me out." said Lisa before she went limp and passed out on Georgie and Mallory.

"Lisa.. Lisa … please wake up. You need to stay awake with you head injury please wake back up. Damn it. This isn't good at all Georgie. I think that her head injury may be worse then we thought it might be." said Mallory as she pulled Lisa closer to her body and tightened her arm around Lisa as they rode faster to Heartland.

"How's her baby Mallory?" asked Georgie worried about Lisa and her baby even though she wasn't fond or nice to Lisa the first few times they met at Heartland.

"Well, the baby's still kicking nice and strong, but her labor is another story in itself. I think this baby may come before we can make it to Heartland. I just hope that it will wait until we make it to Heartland Georgie, but I don't know if the baby well wait till then because Lisa's contractions are about 10 min's a part right now." said Mallory as she felt Lisa have another strong contraction.

Georgie nodded her head in agreement and understanding as she and Mallory followed her dog at a pretty fast pace toward Heartland and way from the pond.

* * *

 _ **Heartland (8:15 am)**_

Amy, Lou, Peter, Tim, Scott, Ty, Katie, Caleb,Soraya and Ashley Stanton all meet back up in front of jacks house after looking around for Georgie's dog. Who ran way when no one was looking and now they had to find it before anything happens to it.

"Any luck guys?" asked Lou irritated that Georgie's dog got away and they now had to find it.

"No." said everyone at the same time as they looked at Lou who passed her young daughter Katie off to her husband and Katie's father Peter.

"I hope Georgie and Mallory are having better luck then we are guys." said Lou looking at everyone with her.

"Hey, guys do you see what I see." asked Amy as she watched a beautiful Grey horse from a far making its way to Amy and everyone with her.

"Ya, Amy we see what you see." said Lou answering for everyone else as the horse made it's was over to them and they saw that the horse was strapped up and ready for a ride.

"That horse looks expansive guys." said Ty as the horse came with in ten feet of them.

Everyone nodded there heads in agreement with what Ty just said.

"Wounder who's horse that is." said Ashley as they all stared at the beautiful Grey horse that was coming closer to them.

"Oh...my...god... guys that is Cinders he's Lisa Stillman's horse guys." stated Soraya as everyone looked to Soraya and then to Cinders in shock.

Everyone thought that Lisa was still in France away on businesses and they heard rumor a few weeks ago that Lisa might be selling Fairfield and moving to France full time.

That same rumor has had Jack in an foul mood this past few weeks and has had him snapping and being short with everyone.

"Who was riding him then since Lisa is in France?" asked Tim Fleming looking at the group of people around him as he spoke.

Everyone was lost in there thoughts trying to think of anyone Lisa would let ride her personal horse. They couldn't think of anyone of the top of there heads besides Lisa's nephew Ben who was in England visiting friends.

Everyone looked at Cinders who looked like any sudden move would spook him.

Lou, Peter, Tim, Scott, Ty, Katie, Caleb,Soraya and Ashley all watched as Amy slowly made her way over to Lisa's frightened horse Cinders.

"Whoa... boy it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." said Amy as she closed in on Cinders less then two feet away from him.

"That's a good boy. See your okay boy." said Amy as she reached out and petted Cinders with one hand as the other hand grabbed the leash attached to him.

Everyone sighed in relief that Amy got a hold of Cinders before he could run off and they had to chase him down not to mention they would have to tell Lisa that they lost her already lost horse again.

Amy made her way back over to her friends and family with Cinders fallowing behind her after she did her magic on him.

Amy stopped next to her sister Lou with Cinders coming to a stop next to her.

Everyone watched as Scott came over to Amy and Cinders. So he could check out Lisa horse. They watched as Scott checked Cinders out making sure that he was okay and nothing was wrong with him.

"Well, Amy as far as I can tell there's nothing wrong with him." said Scott as he rubbed Cinders head affectionately.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile (8:18 am)**_

Georgie and Mallory rode at a kinda fast pace back to Heartland trying to make it back before Lisa gave birth to her child.

"Mallory, how's Lisa?" asked Georgia looking to Mallory and a still unconscious Lisa Stillman.

"Still out cold and her contraction's are now 5 min's apart now and we are about 5 or 6 min's from Heartland. Let's hope she can keep this baby inside her until we get to Heartland Georgie." said Mallory as she and Georgie speed there horse up trying to get to heartland sooner.

Georgie nodded her head in agreement to what Mallory just said as they rode toward Heartland and everyone there.

* * *

 _ **Heartland (8:20 am)**_

Everyone watched as Amy went and filled up a bucket with water with Cinders at her side. They watched as Cinders started freaking out when Amy turned the water hose on to fill the bucket.

"Whoa! boy it's okay. Whoa! Cinders your okay boy." said Amy as she tried to calm down a frightened Cinders, who backed away from the water making Amy follow him trying to get him to calm down.

Lou, Peter, Tim, Scott, Ty, Katie, Caleb, Soraya and Ashley all watched as Amy tried to calm down Lisa horse Cinders who was for some reason frightened of water.

They moved back some on reflex when they saw Cinders standing on his back legs and using his front one's to kick the air as Amy pulled slightly on the leash attached to Cinders and looked in to his eyes showing him she no threat to him and that everything is okay.

They watched as Amy's amazing gift with horse worked it magic on Cinders. They watched as Cinders calmed down little by little until he was all the way calmed down.

"That's a good boy Cinders. See boy your okay now everything's fine boy." said Amy as she rubbed Cinders head in soothing circles.

Everyone let out a sigh in relief that Amy got Cinders to calm down with out getting hurt by him as she worked her magic on him.

"What happened to you boy. Why are you so afraid of water? Huh Cinders boy." asked Amy talking to herself as the others listened to her talk to the horse she is touching.

"Here Amy let me put Cinders in a stall inside the barn for now." said Ty slowly moving over to Amy and taking cinders from her.

"Okay, Ty but be careful with Cinders please." pleaded Amy as she watched her fiance head toward the barn with Cinders.

"Promise honey." said Ty as headed in to the barn as with Cinders behind him.

* * *

 _Few min's later (8:22 am)_

Everyone is talking among themselves as they wait for Georgie and Mallory to return from there looking for Georgie's dog.

Peter looked around Heartland as everyone else talked. He wondered when Jack would be back from his run to town.

Peter squinted his eyes when he saw something in the distance making it way to them from near the entrance to heartland.

"Hey guys look there's something out there in the distance." said Peter pointing to near the entrance of Heartland were they could see what looked like two horse with blobs on them.

Everyone looked out to where Peter is pointing and saw just what he saw and they wondered if it was Georgie and Mallory coming back from looking for Georgie's dog.

They watched as the horses came toward them at a fast pace with Georgie's dog in front of them. They squinted as it was hard to tell if it was Mallory and Georgie and sighed in relief when they realized that it was Georgie and Mallory making there way to them, but they cold see that Mallory had someone else on her horse with her.

"It's Mallory and Georgie there back and it looks like they found more then just Georgie's dog guys." said Tim as he looked to Lou and then Amy and then back to Mallory and Georgie who are making there way over to everyone at a really fast pace.

"I think your right dad." said Lou agreeing with her father as they watched the girl's make there way over to them.

* * *

 _ **Mallory and Georgie (8:24 am)**_

Mallory and Georgie let out a sigh of relief as they entered Heartland with Georgie's dog a head of them.

They're glad that they have finally reached Heartland after such a long ride on there horses, who were getting tired from all the riding they did today. As Mallory and Georgie raced toward Jack house and the barn they saw a group of people near Jack's house that they realized were Lou, Peter, Tim, Scott, Ty, Katie, Caleb,Soraya and Ashley.

They wondered when Ashley, Soraya, Caleb and Scott arrived at Heartland because they weren't there when they left to look for Georgie's dog.

"Come on Lisa hold on we are almost to Jack's house." said Mallory very worried about Lisa who was still passed out and In active labor with her contractions coming about two min's apart.

"How far apart are Lisa's contractions Mallory?" asked Georgie glazing at Lisa and then looking in front of her again as she and Mallory moved toward the group at Jack's house.

"There about two min's apart. I think we will just make in time to get her inside the house and on to a bed to deliver the baby." said Mallory seriously to Georgie as she tightened her arm around her and the baby was kicking the part of her arm that was touching Lisa belly.

"Okay." said Georgie as they kept riding there horses over to everyone near Jack's house.

* * *

 _ **Heartland (8:26 am)**_

Mallory and Georgie approached the group of people who are staring at them surprised to see Mallory holding on to a blonde women who looked to be unconscious.

Peter, Tim, Scott, Ty, Katie, Caleb,Soraya, Lou and Ashley all watched as Mallory and Georgie stopped about 3 feet away from them with Georgie's dog next to Mallory's horse Cooper.

"Guys we need help fast guys." said Georgie as she dismounted Phoenix and moved immediately over to Mallory and Lisa who are on Coopers back.

When everyone heard that they rushed over to Mallory, Georgie and the unconscious women up with Mallory on Coopers back.

"Mallory what wrong and who is that on Coopers back with you?" asked Lou as Mallory counted how far apart Lisa's contraction are now.

"It's Lisa guys and we need to hurry and get her inside and down on a bed fast because this baby's coming now." said Mallory as Ty reached up to take a hold of Lisa and she slowly guided Lisa in to Ty's awaiting arms.

Everyone watched as Ty held Lisa bridal style and started making his was up to the house with everyone fallowing behind him except Tim and Caleb who were taking care of putting the horse away.

Peter, Scott, Katie, Soraya, Lou , Ashley followed behind Mallory, Georgie and Ty who was carrying an unconscious Lisa Stillman in his arms. They couldn't believe that Lisa Stillman is very pregnant and in Canada not France where they thought she was after her break up with Jack.

* * *

 _ **Jack's house**_

 _inside Jack bedroom (8:27am)_

"Mallory, where did you find her and how far in to her labor is she?" demanded Lou as Ty put Lisa down on the center of Jack's Queen size bed and backed away from her.

"Near a pond on the way toward _look out point_ and she's told us she 35 weeks pregnant Lou." said Mallory as she moved over to stand by the bed Lisa was now laying on not moving as her labor progressed very fast.

"Okay, thanks Mallory." said Lou as she and and the others besides Georgie tried to processes the fact the Lisa was here in Canada and not in France like everyone thought she was.

* * *

 _Few second later_

Peter, Scott, Katie, Soraya, Lou , Ashley, Ty, Caleb, Tim, Georgie and Amy watched as Mallory placed her hand on Lisa's pregnant belly were the baby was kicking and it took them a few seconds to realize that Mallory was checking how far apart Lisa contractions were.

"Mallory how far apart are her contractions?" asked Amy worriedly as she looked at the unconscious pregnant Lisa Stillman.

"There about a minute apart Amy. We have to do something now there's isn't any time to wait for a ambulance to get there this baby is coming now." said Mallory as she leaded Lisa up and then carefully got behind Lisa on Jack's bed put her legs on opposite sides of Lisa's body before pulling Lisa back against her chest getting her in a position to give birth to her baby.

Everyone realized what Mallory was doing and they new that she had the right idea.

"Your right Mallory there's no time. Peter get some towels, Ty, Caleb, Scott go see what you guys can find to tie and cut the umbilical cord with go guys hurry." said Lou as she and Amy moved over to Lisa on the bed as Georgia held Lisa left hand in her hands and Ashley, Tim and Soraya stood in the room to the side out of the way with Katie with them watching everything happen.

"Amy, help me get her pants of please." said Lou as she stilled herself knowing that she and Amy were going to have to deliver this baby and that meant looking at a part of Lisa Stillman they never wanted to see.

Amy and Lou each grabbed a side of Lisa pants hands brushing Lisa belly as the baby kicked making them smile as they felt the Lisa baby kicked for the first time as they pulled Lisa's pants and panties off of her. Then covering her up with the throw blanket kept at the end of the bed to give Lisa some privacy from everyone as she gave birth.

Peter, Ty, Caleb and Scott all came rushing back in with everything that Lou asked for in there hands. They handed Amy everything they had collected on Lou's order and she took everything and moved back to the spot she was in when helping Lou remove Lisa's pants.

Amy put the towels, scissors and shoelace next to Lisa's right leg with in reach for when they need them.

Peter, Ty, Tim and Caleb all left to stand out side Jacks bedroom while the others delivered Lisa baby to give Lisa some privacy like she would get if she was at the hospital giving birth to her baby.

Scott stayed in the room in case Lou or Amy need advice from him during the deliver of Lisa's baby.

"Okay, Georgie, Scott I need both of you to pull Lisa's legs up and hold on to her knee's for me now and during the deliver please." said Lou as she and Amy stilled themselves for what was about to come.

"Okay." said Georgie and Scott together as Georgie let go of Lisa hand and grabbed her left leg and pulled it up and then she grabbed a hold of Lisa left knee and held it while Scott moved over to Lisa right side and did the same with Lisa right knee.

Ashley, Katie and Soraya watched as Lou lifted the blanket and she checked how the labor was going and just as fast as Lou looked under the blanket she looked up again.

"I see the baby's head guys. It show time lets bring this little one in to the world." said Lou as she moved the blanket out of her way some so she has more room to deliver the baby between Lisa's legs.

Everyone's body's tensed as the deliver began with Lou and Amy as the substitute doctors.

"Okay, the heads crowing Amy get ready." said Lou as she gently reached out and grabbed a hold of the baby's head as she started delivering the rest of the baby as Amy grabbed a towel held it at the ready to take the baby when Lou delivered it.

Amy watched as Lou quickly and gently took the baby that with in seconds came rushing out of Lisa no pushing involved and let out loud cry's to everyone relief as Amy took the baby and wrapped it up in the towel in her hands.

Peter, Ty, Tim and Caleb came back in as Amy was wrapping the baby up in a towel and cleaning the crying baby's face as Lou tied the baby's umbilical cord off so it was ready to cut.

"It's a girl guys." said Amy as she finished cleaning the baby's face off and and looking at the baby in her arms as she rocked her to get her to stop crying as Lou cut the cord connecting mother and child.

Amy turned so everyone could see the baby girl in her arms and they saw the little baby girl with a head full of brown hair the opposite of her mothers hair type.

"The ambulance should be here soon guys." said Caleb as Lou pulled the blanket back down to cover Lisa lower body as Georgie and Scott laid Lisa's legs back down on the bed were they where when she was brought in to the room.

"Amy, make sure that you keep her warm until the ambulance gets here." said Scott seriously to Amy as he handed her another towel to swaddle the baby up in to keep her warm.

Everyone watched Amy sway with Lisa baby as they thought about everything that's happened in the short span of time since Mallory and Georgie came riding up with an unconscious Lisa Stillman. They were worried about Lisa who was still unconscious even during the delivery of her baby.

* * *

 _3 min's later (8:33 am)_

Lou had came back from washing her hands a few min's ago and found everyone longing around jack's room as they watched Amy walk around with Lisa new born daughter.

Lou thought about what Mallory said about what Lisa told her and then it hit her that Lisa was pregnant before she and Jack broke up. Her eyes widened when she realized that the baby girl that Amy was keeping warm in her arms was Lisa's and her grandfather Jack's new born daughter making it her mothers half sister and her aunt.

Amy, Ty, Caleb, Tim, Scott, Peter, Mallory, Georgie, Soraya, Katie and Ashley all looked to Lou when she gasped and they saw her standing near the door with her eyes wide as she looked at Amy and the baby.

"What is it Lou?" asked Amy eyebrow raised as she and everyone looked at Lou wondering what she was gasping at.

"oh...my...god. Guys. Mallory told us that Lisa said that she's 35 weeks pregnant which means that she's 8 months pregnant guys." said Lou trailing off to let the others make the same connection that she did.

Lou watched as everyone tried to figure out what Lou just had. She watched as they realized what Lou had and they were shocked at what they had just found out.

Amy looked from Lisa to the new born in her hands as she realized that this baby was Lisa's and Jack's. She also realized that the baby is the newest addition to her family as the new born opened her eyes and looked up at Amy with her mothers blue eyes.

"Hey, guys she opened her eyes and I have to say she has her mothers blue eyes." said Amy as the baby grabbed her right index finger in her tiny fist and she mauled over how light and small the baby is.

Before anyone could say anything they heard Lisa's cell phone going off inside her pants pocket startling the baby in Amy's arms and making her start crying.

"That's Lisa phone guys someone get it please." asked Amy as she tried to calm the baby down as she walked and gently bounced the baby in her arms as she walked around the room as Lou answered Lisa's iPhone.

"Hello." said Lou as she answered Lisa phone as she watched Amy try and calm down the new born in her arms as she put the phone on speaker for everyone to hear.

" _Hi, you must be Lou, Jack's oldest granddaughter is my baby sister around? She's was supposed to be back from her ride 5 min's ago. I called one of her ranch hands to checked in on her while I'm here at work and they checked around for her and didn't find her so he checked Cinders stall to see if he was back in there and he's not. I told him I'd find her and then call him back and let him now she okay." said Lisa's big sister worriedly over the phone as Amy got the baby to stop crying for the time being._

Everyone was shocked to hear from one of Lisa's big sisters, but they new that Lisa only talked to and saw one of them more then 2 times a year and that she only had two sisters still alive.

"It is and which sister big sister are you?" asked Lou as they waited for an answer from the women on the other side of the line she's on.

" _I'm Donna, Lisa's twin. I'm an hour older then her." said Donna as whine called hot call for team One over the intercom and spike said hey Sabine you and your team heading home for the night soon and Donna nodded her head yes to spike as he and the rest of team one left for there hot call._

Everyone in Jack's room listened to what Donna Sabine, Lisa twin sister said as they also heard what people in the back ground at Donna's work as Donna was talking to them and they wondered what a hot call was and what kind of work Donna was in.

"Right your the one she keeps in contact with the most out of the two sisters still alive." said Lou as she and everyone watched as Mallory moved out from behind Lisa on the bed and she and Scott genitally lowered Lisa unconscious body back down flat on jack's bed with her head on one of Jack's pillows.

Then they watched as Amy moved to set on the bed next to Lisa's head with the new born in her arms as she leaned against the head board to get conformable until the ambulance arrived to take Lisa and her daughter to the hospital.

" _Yes, I am Lou. We see and call each other as much as we can now days." said Donna before she turned to her team in the briefing room and said Glean your in charge until the end of shift. Glean replayed us boss will do. Be safe boss and with that Donna left the SRU building with out changing out of her SRU uniform to fin her sister._

Everyone listened as Donna talked to them and to people she worked with and now they heard her getting into her car to look for her sister.

Lou and everyone jumped as they heard the ambulance nearing the house and they new that Donna, Lisa twin sister heard the ambulance to through her call as Amy tried to calm down a now awake and crying new born.

"Ambulance here Lou. I'll go let them in and show them back here." said Georgie leaving the room not waiting for an replay to what she said.

" _Lou is that an ambulance and a baby crying I hear. What's going on? Is everyone okay?" asked Donna worried about what was happening were Lou is as she was leaving the SRU's parking lot._

Lou was reminded that she was on the phone with Lisa's sister still.

"Yes, Donna that is an ambulance and baby crying that you here. Look Donna your sisters out here at Heartland with us and that baby crying that you hear is your niece. Lisa went in to premature labor during her ride this morning and gave birth about 8:28 am and we had to deliver your niece here. There was no time to wait for an ambulance to get here so we set up shop here and brought your niece I to the world. Were getting ready to head to the hospital right now. So why don't you meat us there and we can talk more." said Lou as Georgie lead the to EMT's in to the room with there gurney and medical supplies.

"Okay, I'll met you all there and Lou thanks for taking care of my baby sister and niece." said Donna to Lou over the phone grateful for everything that Lou and everyone was doing for her sister and niece.

"Good. We'll see you there Donna and please drive carefully." said Lou as she and everyone followed the EMT's and gurney with Lisa on it out of the house.

" _You to Lou." said Donna hanging up on Lou ending there conversation and heading to the hospital to see her sister._

Lou, Ty, Caleb, Scott, Peter,Tim, Mallory, Georgie, Soraya, Katie and Ashley all watched as they loaded Lisa up in to the ambulance and Amy get in after the dark haired women EMT did and the dark haired EMT closed the doors and they speed off toward the hospital.

While Lou and everyone else got piled in to cars and headed after the ambulance following it to the hospital. The whole time they worried about Lisa and her and Jack's baby. They hoped that Lisa will be okay and that the baby is in perfect health after being born early.

* * *

 _A/N: thanks for ready guy. Sorry for ending it there but there will another chapter soon guys. I'm think that this may be a 3 chapter story, but who knows guys. Don't worry Jack will be in this story I promise guys. Lisa/jack are one of my favorite couples on heartland . I wish we got to see more of Lisa on heartland._


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Lost**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland or any of the characters created by Lauren Brooke. Belong to Lauren Brooke and show on Channel CBC in Canada. _

_A/N:This story is set in an AU guys. I'm not a doctor guys so I now that everything's not correct guys. This story is set during episode 7x13 Lost Highway. I also want to thank_ _GKB and the guest for reviewing my story. You guys made my day so thanks again guys for the reviews._

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Toronto_

 _ **Donna car (10:35 am)**_

Donna couldn't believe what she just heard over her phone call to her twin sister. Her twin just gave birth to her niece weeks early and at Heartland much less. The ranch that her twin sisters ex-boyfriend and father of her sisters baby own and ran.

Donna wanted to hate Jack Bartlett for hurting her baby sister so badly, but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried to and believe me she tried to. She new that her sister was deeply in love with Jack Bartlett and she new that her Twin had met her soul mate and everything would work it out in time.

Donna pulled in to the Air Port parking lot and parked her car and removed her gun and put it in the lock box located under the passenger set before getting out for her car. Then started making her way in to the Air Port to catch a flight to Calgary where she make her way to the hospital to see her sister and niece.

* * *

_Alberta_

 _ **Peter's SUV (8:36 am)**_

The car ride was silence like it has been since they left Heartland behind the ambulance min's ago. They were all lost in their own thoughts as they road in silence toward the hospital.

Lou was the first to come out of her thoughts as she turned in her seat slightly and looked behind her at everyone else in the car as her husband Peter drove the car toward the hospital.

Katie her daughter in her car set directly behind her in the first row of sets with Mallory and Georgie next to her. Behind them was Amy, Soraya and Ashley in the last row of the car.

Lou could see that they were lost in their own thoughts as they silently road to the hospital. She hoped that the boys would not kill each other as they road in Tim's truck behind peter. She felt bad for Scott and Ty for getting stuck riding with her father. She new how he could be insensitive and overbearing sometimes and she hoped that her father doesn't drive Ty and Scott crazy and Caleb would be just fine with Tim.

Lou thought back to what little Mallory told them back at Heartland about what Lisa said to her and Georgie before passing out and she wanted to now what happened when they found Lisa Stillman.

"Hey Mallory, Georgie?" said Lou breaking the silence in the car as everyone put peter looked to her after pulling themselves out of their thoughts as she spoke to Mallory and Georgie.

"Yes Lou." said Mallory and Georgia at the same time as they looked in to Lou's eye's.

"Can you tell us everything that happened out there while you were looking for Georgie's dog please?" asked Lou as seriously as she looked at Mallory and Georgie with a serous look on her face as she waited for them to say something.

"Okay, well do Lou." said Georgie looking in to her adoptive mothers eyes as she spoke for Mallory and herself.

With that Mallory and Georgia told them everything that happened this morning when they were looking for Georgie's dog as they made there way to the hospital.

* * *

 _ **Ambulance (8:56 am)**_

Amy set in the back of the ambulance with Lisa and the dark haired female EMT who's working on Lisa Stillman as Amy watched from her spot on the bench near the stretcher that held Lisa unconscious on it.

Amy watched as the EMT tried to stabilize Lisa as she held Lisa's new born daughter in her arms trying to keep her warm as the made there way to the hospital as fast as they can with the sirens blaring loud as they went.

"Miss can you tell me her name and any thing about her that you know please Miss." asked the dark haired women as she checked Lisa's eyes and then moved on to Lisa's head wound assessing it and cleaning it some before she started wrapping it up in gauze until they got to the hospital and could really take care of it.

"Um... okay.. well her name is Lisa Stillman. She was born October 30,1970 and she's 43 years old. She's allergic to bee's and has no major medical problems that she knows of, but that's what she told me over the years. And you can call me Amy." said Amy looking from the EMT to Lisa laying deathly still and pale on the stretcher as they made there way to the hospital as fast as they can.

"Okay, thanks Amy for that information its really helpful and you can call me Gina that's my name. If you don't mind me asking how do you know Lisa Stillman?" asked Gina the dark haired EMT as she monitored Lisa's condition as the headed to the hospital as fast as they can go.

"Okay, Gina it is. Well I've know Lisa Stillman for about 7 years meet her back in 2007 when I was 15 years old almost 16 and in high school. With in weeks of knowing her she started dating my grandpa and they dated for years up until they broke up 6 months ago. She's became family over the years and a very good friend to me and everyone else in the family. She also the godmother to my sister Lou's daughter and my niece Katie and this baby in my arms I'm almost certain is my aunt and my grandpa's new daughter." said Amy as she looked to the new born girl in her arms who was holding her right index finger in her tinny fist as she slept in Amy's arms.

"So, your really close to her huh Amy." asked Gina with a smile on her face as she thought about how young Amy here cared about the older women on the stretcher unconscious and hurt with a head injury unknown how bad it is yet.

"ya, I am, but ever since her and grandpa's break up her relationships with us have been strained and we haven't had much contact with her since then. We thought she was in France since the break up with grandpa. None of us new she was back in town until she was at heartland giving birth to this little one." said Amy as she watched the new born sleep in her arms.

"I can only imagine what pain you all were in over those months. Hopefully everything will work out for you all and that little one in your arms." said Gina as she looked at Amy and the baby girl in her arms as she partner drove the ambulance to the hospital.

"Ya, I hope so too Gina." said Amy sighing as she looked over to Lisa and then back to the little one in her arms.

Seconds later alarms started going off and Gina jumped to to action seconds after the started going off.

Amy watched Gina start checking Lisa out trying to stabilize her fast before anything bad happened to her.

"We need to hurry Jeff! Her blood pressure is dropping fast and her heart is slowing down we need to be at a hospital like now." said Gina to her partner as she tried to stabilize Lisa heart rate and blood pressure as best as she can before checking Lisa eyes to see if that's what was doing this to her heart and blood pressure, but it wasn't.

Amy looked at Lisa's unconscious form on the stretcher and then noticed the blood soaking the sheet between Lisa thighs.

"Gina, look there's blood soaking the sheet from between her thighs." said Amy in a dry voice with a lump in her throat scared at what was happening before her eyes and scared for Lisa.

The ambulance came to a stop outside the ER before Gina could do anything about the blood Lisa was losing between her thighs.

"Where here guys." said Jeff ,Gina's partner and fellow EMT as he got out and moved to the back of the ambulance.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter guys. Sorry that this chapter is short guys, but I wonted to get something out there for you guys who are waiting for new chapters on this story. More to come soon and Jack will be in it soon guys I haven't forgotten him yet. Hope this was okay guys.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Lost**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland or any of the characters created by Lauren Brooke. Belong to Lauren Brooke and show on Channel CBC in Canada. _

_A/N:This story is set in an AU guys. I'm not a doctor guys so I now that everything's not correct guys. I'd like to thank those who read and reviewed my story you made may day. So here's another chapter I hope you like it and that its okay. Have a good day guys._

* * *

Chapter 3

 _ **Calgary General Hospital (9:03 am)**_

 _outside hospital_

Amy tightened her hold on the new born in her arms as the doors to the ambulance opened and she saw Gina's partner Jeff with a few doctors and nurses behind him ready to work on Lisa.

She watched as Jeff climes in to the back of the ambulance and made his way to the end of the stretcher Lisa was on and grabbed the stretcher careful to avoid grabbing Lisa feet as he and Gina moved Lisa out of the ambulance.

Amy watched as the doctors and nurses rushed forward the the stretcher that held an unconscious Lisa on to help Lisa as they moved toward the ER.

Amy hoped out of the ambulance carefully with the new born cradled in her arms and followed behind Lisa's stretcher and the ER members. They had left her in the ambulance having forgotten her as they rushed Lisa inside as fast as they could to save her.

Amy couldn't hear what was going on around her it was all fuzzy as she jogged to keep up with Lisa and the EMT'S.

"What do we got Gina?" asked the attending doctor as she walked along side the stretcher.

"Lisa Stillman,43. She has a head injury and is unconscious at the moment. She also just gave birth less then an hour ago and she bleeding badly from between her thighs. She just started losing her blood pressure and her heart started slowing down just as we arrived here." said Gina as they came to a stop in trauma room one with and she and her partner moved away from Lisa Stillman grabbed there stuff and handed the attending the clip board with everything on it about the patient.

"Oh and this here is Amy and she's holding your patients baby." said Gina as Amy entered the room with the baby girl in her arms as Gina and her partner left heading back to there ambulance to get back to work leaving Amy there with the ER staff.

"Dean call Dr. Thomas and get him down here know and Kim get that baby and start working on it now please." said the attending as she got started working on Lisa trying to stabilize her enough that they could found out how bad her head injury and what was causing the Lisa to lose that much blood between her thighs.

Amy watched as the young man and older women did as the attending said. She handed the baby girl over to the nurse as soon as she reached her. So that she could check Lisa baby out and make sure everything was okay with the baby.

"Hey, Annie please take this young lady to a private waiting room please." said Nurse Kim as she got to work on the new born Amy handed her seconds ago.

"Will do Kim." said Annie as she stopped next to Amy and placed a hand on her shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze.

"If you'll follow me please. I'll show you to a waiting room." said Annie removing her hand started moving out of the trauma room with Amy following behind her.

* * *

 _ **Private waiting room 3 (9:05 am )**_

Amy and Annie entered the waiting room that was empty, but not for long once the others get here.

"Here we are this waiting room is for you and your family to wait in for word on your loved one. The doctors will come see you in a little while and fill free to call anyone you need while you wait." said Annie as she watched Amy slowly set down on a chair near the back of the room.

"Okay, thanks for everything Annie." said Amy looking at the red headed nurse in the waiting room with her and giving her a small smile after she spoke.

"Your welcome. I'll stop by later to check in on you okay." said Annie looking at the young blonde women before her who looked now older then 21 years old playing with her engagement ring as the waiting game began.

"Okay." said Amy as she watched the red head leave the waiting room leaving her by herself to wait for Lou and everyone else to arrive here at the hospital.

Amy looked around the room as she waited for everyone to arrive and have to wait for her to news with her. She was very worried for Lisa and her baby.

* * *

 _ **Peter's SUV (9:07 am)**_

The car head fallen silent again after Mallory and Georgie had told them the story of how they found Georgie's dog and Lisa.

Everyone else in the car besides Georgie and Mallory where trying to rap their heads around what the two young lady's told them.

Everyone looked out their windows as they pulled up in to the hospital parking lot. Lou turned her head and looked in to the back of the SUV at the face of the group back there before she spoke to them.

"Okay, we're here guys. I think that we should all stick together the whole time we are in the hospital so that no one gets lost or separated from the group by accident." said Lou seriously to all the girls in the back of the car as Peter parked the car in an empty parking space in the visitors parking lot.

Lou watched as everyone in the back of the car nodded their heads okay to Lou as everyone got out of Peter's car and headed in to the hospital together.

* * *

 _ **Private waiting room 3 (9:08 am )**_

Amy paced back and forth in the back of the private waiting room she was placed in shortly after arriving here with Lisa and her baby.

Amy wondered what was taking everyone else so long to get here they left right behind the ambulance for Heartland.

Amy was to lost in her thoughts and her pacing to hear and realize that she wasn't alone in the waiting room anymore.

Georgie, Mallory, Lou, Peter, Ashley, Soraya and Katie all entered the private waiting room that nurse Annie had just shown them. They all looked around the green walled waiting room and saw Amy pacing in the back of the room while playing with her engagement ring to pass the time.

They realized that Amy had not the slightest clue that they were there in the same room with her.

None of them wanted to scare Amy by making any sudden movement or load noise.

"Hey, Amy we're here." said Lou having decided that it should be her that announced their presents to her baby sister Amy.

They watched as Amy jumped and swerved around to face them with a frightened look on her face having been pulled out of her thoughts so suddenly by her sister.

They watched as Amy calmed down and gave them a small smile before running to met Lou half way to the middle of the private waiting room. Where she pulled Lou in to a hug as everyone else moved to stand close behind Lou as she and Amy hugged each other tightly.

Lou and Amy pulled away from each other and Amy hugged everyone else in the room with her before she and everyone set down in the back of the waiting room together to wait for news on Lisa Stillman Jack's ex-girlfriend and their new born daughter.

Lou watched Amy put Katie up on her lap when Katie asked to sit on her lap for now.

Lou had to smile at that they looked so cute together she new Amy would be a amazing mother someday.

Before anyone could say anything the waiting room doors opened again ,but this time Ty, Scott, Caleb and Tim Fleming entered the private waiting room as everyone in the room looked at them as they made there way over to them in the back of the room.

The girls and Peter all waited until the four new comers made their way to the back of the room where everyone else was seated and have a set themselves in the open sets around the others.

"Hey, guys any news yet on Lisa or the baby?" asked Tim getting straight to the point no small talk needed.

Everyone looked at him thinking it was just like Tim to just skip to the point and not care about anything but the question he asked and expected a immediate answer to his questions.

Everyone looked over to Amy for an answer to Tim's question because she was in the ambulance with Lisa and her baby and here when they started to treat Lisa and her baby.

"Right before we pulled in to the hospital Lisa's heart rate started dropping along with her blood pressure. While the EMT worked on getting Lisa stable I noticed blood soaking the part if the blanket that covered Lisa thighs and I told them just before we stopped and the doors opened and we left the back of the ambulance. I think that Lisa may have been starting to bleed out before my eyes in that ambulance. There was so much blood Lou so much blood. I never seen that much blood before." said Amy the last few part's coming out in a near whisperer as Lou and others gasped when they heard what Amy had to say about Lisa's condition.

Lou, Ty, Peter and the others all looked right at Amy in shock mouths moving to say something ,but nothing came out as watched Amy smile at Katie as Katie started blabbing away to her aunt as everyone watched and tried to processes what Amy just told them.

Everyone was having trouble processing what Amy just told them and it hit them that they may actually loose Lisa today and that hit them all like a ton of bricks in there stomachs making them feel sick at the thought of Lisa being dead and her infant daughter being without a mother.

Nobody said anything as everyone let what Amy told them sink in before they say anything else.

* * *

 _ **Flight from Toronto to Calgary (11:09 am)**_

Donna looked out the window on her right as she leaned against it watching the clouds pass by the plane as she settled in on her flight to Calgary. She hoped that her twin was okay along with her niece.

Donna couldn't ignore the feeling that her twin was close to dyeing, but she was putting up a good fight to live.

She new that most people found it hard to believe that some twins can feel when the other one is hurting, in trouble, hurt or the exact moment that their twin dies where ever they may be. But its true for Lisa and herself they can feel those things about each other and have been able to since they were little.

Donna knows how hard its been for her baby sister since she and Jack broke up months ago. Her sister was heartbroken and still isn't over her and Jack's brake up and finding out she's pregnant with Jack's baby hit her sister hard.

Lisa had told her over the phone while she was at her new house in France that she and Jack broke up and that she just found out that she was pregnant with Jack's baby and that she was come back home to Canada after a week in France following her break up. Lisa also asked to come and stay in Toronto with her for a little while and how could she say no when she heard her twin sister sobbing over the phone as they talked.

Donna remembers the month's that Lisa stayed with her after coming back from France. It was a hard and sad month's to watch her normally strong and stubborn sister so sad, heartbroken, lonely and utterly lost with out Jack Bartlett.

They had spent time together and went out and had some fun while Lisa was in Toronto and staying with her.

Then they spent time in Hudson at Fairfield in Lisa house that she would call a big beautiful mansion that their uncle Stephen left to Lisa when he passed away. This was after Lisa was well in to her 6 month of pregnancy. They stayed at the house the whole time never living Fairfield will they were there except to ride up to _look out point_ sometimes together and at other times by themselves.

Donna started to loose her trail of thoughts as she started to dowse off in to a milled sleep as her flight headed on ward to Calgary.

* * *

 _ **Private waiting room 3 (9:12 am)**_

Georgie, Mallory, Ty, Lou, Peter, Ashley, Soraya, Scott, Katie, Tim, and Caleb all set in silence in the waiting room at Calgary General Hospital waiting on news about Lisa and her little baby.

By now everyone had gotten over there shock at what Amy had told them about what happened on the way to the hospital.

Amy set in her chair wondering how this happened to Lisa and how Mallory and Georgie found Lisa after her accident. She looked at both Mallory and Georgie before Katie shifted on her lap in her sleep.

* * *

 _Heartland_

 _ **Jack's House (9:13 am)**_

Jack stepped in to his house and closed his door behind him as he moved toward the living room of his house looking for anyone of his family as he went.

"Lou... Amy... Ty, Peter... Katie... Hello any one here?" asked Jack his voice echoing through out the empty house.

"Guess no one's home then. Wounder where they are." said Jack to himself as he made his way to his bedroom to change out of his dusty and dirty shirt and in to clean one from his closet.

Jack entered his room only to stop halfway into the room and to stop unbuttoning his shirt at the sight before him on his bed.

Jack was frozen in shock at the mess on his bed their were bloody sheets a long with a few bloody towels, besides blood on the sheets there was also some other fluid on the sheets as well. There were also a pair of scissors on the bed to.

Jack wondered what the hell happened here in his bedroom since he left for town this morning as he looked around and spotted a pair of black yoga pants and panties dis-guarded on the floor next to his bed.

Then he noticed a cell phone one the ground near the foot of the bed. As he got closer he noticed that it was Lisa iPhone on the ground.

Jack was in shock how the hell did Lisa cell phone get here in his house it wasn't here before he left this morning and besides wasn't she supposed to be in France at the moment and maybe for good soon.

So how'd it end up here in his bedroom months after she left for France and just who's pants and undies are those on his bedroom floor. Lou and Amy had some explaining to do today and they were going to tell him everything from the beginning to.

Jack felt a deep ache in his chest as Lisa's cell phone triggered memories both good and bad to come rushing back to him. It hurt mentally and physically to think about her after everything that happened between them. He missed her so much despite the ache in his chest as he thought about her.

Jack moved over to the closet to grab another shirt to change in to as he forced himself to think of something else then Lisa his now ex-girlfriend.

Once Jack changed his shirt he turned and left his room heading for the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he headed straight for the cordless house phone that was on on side of the counter. He picked it up and got ready to dialed Lou's cell phone number.

* * *

 _ **Private waiting room 3 (9:15 am)**_

Everyone was still seated in the same spots that they been in since the arrived and the room was still quiet.

Amy was still looking at Mallory and Georgie hoping that they would tell her how they found Lisa.

"Hey, Georgie, Mallory how did you guys find Lisa?" asked Amy as everyone turned to look at her as she asked Georgie and Mallory that.

"Well... we found her when we were looking for Georgie's dog this morning." said Mallory looking from Amy to Georgie and then back to Amy.

As Ty, Scott, Caleb and Tim all listened closely to what Mallory and Georgie where go to tell Amy. While everyone else in the waiting room went back to there own thoughts having heard the story of how they found Lisa in Peter's car already.

Before Georgie could say anything after Mallory, Lou's cell phone started ringing interrupting the talk about to take place.

Everyone turned to look at Lou as she searched her purse for her ringing phone and finding it and reading the name calling her.

"Sorry, guys it's grandpa. I'm going to head outside this hospital and talk to him. Be back soon guys." said Lou standing up and leaving the room as she answered her phone.

Everyone watched as Lou exited the room to talk to Jack about how knows what, but they knew that he's most likely back a Heartland already and that's why he's calling.

"Georgie, Mallory?" said Amy getting their attention back so that they would finish telling her about how they came across Lisa this morning, while looking for Georgie's dog.

"We had been looking and calling for my dog for a while. When we came up near a pond and then we heard barking. So we moved closer to the pond where we heard my dog barking and as the pond came in to our view we saw him near the pond edge with something next to him." said Georgie as she looked and Amy as she told some of the story to those who haven't heard how they came across Lisa when they were looking for Georgie's dog this morning.

Everyone looked over to Mallory waiting for her to pick up where Georgie left off in the story.

"Well, when he saw us he came running up to us barking the whole time. Then we followed him back to the spot near the ponds waters edge. Georgie's dog beat us there, but as we got closer to the dog spot we saw that he was setting next to a human body. As we got road closer we could see that it was a women on the ground next to Georgie's dog and we thought that she may have hit her head on the rocks near the water when she hit the ground. We got of off our horses a little ways away from the pond and the women. We ran over to the person on the ground and Georgie's dog. As we reached them we saw that the women had blonde hair and was very pregnant." said Mallory stopping to take a few deep breaths after saying all that as Georgie took over telling the story from there.

"Then we got on to the ground on opposite sides of the blonde on the ground with her hair covering her face. Then we looked her over to make shore she was still alive and she was, but just unconscious and hurt. We had no idea how long she had been out there on the ground unconscious and hurt with out any help." said Georgie crossing her arms across her chest as she said that and then nodded to Mallory to pick up were she left off with the story as Ty, Caleb, Tim, Scott and Amy listened to the story for the first time.

"Then I brushed the blonde hair off of the woman's face and that's when we got the big surprise that the injured and pregnant women was Lisa. We we're shocked to find out that it was Lisa. we thought that she was in France and we had now idea what she was doing back here in Canada when everyone thought she was out of the country. We came out of our shock and then started assigning her injuries. As far as we could tell she had a very bad head injury and a broken right wrist, but we didn't now how bad off she was. We just knew that we had to get her help and fast, but there wasn't cell service were we were stuck between a rock and a hard place." said Mallory standing up and pacing back and forth tired of sitting for the moment as she waited for Georgie to take over the story.

"Then I asked her what were we going to do. We had to help Lisa and fast. Then Mallory had a thought that if we could just get Lisa up on the back of one of our horse's with one of us. Then we could ride back to Heartland and once we got there we could get her help right away. Then we were talking and then Lisa interrupted Mallory startling the both of us, but we were happy that she was awake for the time being." said Georgie uncrossing her arms as she pulled her feet up off of the ground and pulled her knee's to her chest and then wrapping her arms around her legs as Mallory took over talking.

"I asked her a few questions at once the main on being what happened to her and how she ended up on the ground. She told us she had been riding Cinders up to _look out point_ this morning. When something happened and Cinders spooked and through her off of his back and after that she had now idea what happened. Then she thought she had used the bathroom on herself and she was embarrassed at that, but then she said aw aw and I new then that she didn't pee on herself that her water broke. Then Lisa started freaking out saying that this couldn't be happening and that she was only 35 weeks and not due just yet and that's when her contractions started. Then I told her that we had to get out of here because we couldn't deliver a baby out there with nothing we needed for the delivery. Georgie then reminded me about the idea I had earlier about getting Lisa on a horse with one of us and I new that was what we had to do. So I told Lisa the plan and then asked her if she thought that was possible and she agreed to the idea. So Georgie and I got her on to Coopers back and I got on behind her while Georgie got on Phoenix and we road as fast as we could back to Heartland with Lisa. Lisa passed out not long after we headed for Heartland. We new that we need to get to Heartland fast for Lisa sake as well as her unborn child's. After that you know what happened after we arrived at Heartland." said Mallory as she stopped pacing and took a set next to Amy in the waiting room they were in waiting on new on Lisa and her daughter.

"WOW! that's quiet a story Georgie, Mallory." said Amy as she and the guys tried to wrap there minds around everything that Mallory and Georgie told them just now while they waited for news and for Lou to come back from talking to grandpa Jack.

Few min's pass and the waiting room silent everyone lost in their own thoughts as they wait for news on Lisa and her daughter.

"I wounder how Jack's going to take this when he finds out." said Mallory breaking the silence that the waiting room had fallen in to after she and Georgie told everyone how they came across Lisa.

Everyone's heads turned to Mallory after she spoke and broke the silence they all had fallen in to and pulled them away from their thoughts.

They all wounder the same thing how was Jack going to take the news that Lisa is here and not in France like he thought and also how was he going to take the news that he's a father again and has a baby girl with Lisa his ex-girlfriend.

"I don't now Mallory, but we will find out as soon as he arrives here and is told everything by all of us." said Amy looked at Mallory concerned face as she was concerned with how her grandpa was going to take all this news and also afraid that this might give her grandpa another heart attack.

"Okay, Amy. I hope they just get the chance to work everything out for their sake and their daughters as well. Always did think they were perfect for each other and hated that they broke up. Although I wonder why they called it quits." said Mallory as everyone else looked to each other and then back to Mallory thinking the same thing and also wondering what caused the brake up after Lisa came back from France when he had his heart attack months ago before Lisa started to show her pregnancy or maybe before she herself new that she was pregnant.

"You know I always wounder the same thing Mallory. What happened that day months ago when grandpa came home from the hospital with Lisa? She was leaving Heartland that day as I was arriving at Heartland and I saw as she was passing in her car that she was crying as she drove away from Heartland. It wasn't until later that I found out that grandpa and Lisa had broken up and that Lisa was heading to France from Lou. That was the first time I have ever seen Lisa cry and I felt so bad for her." said Amy thoughtfully as Katie got off of her lap and moved over to her fathers lap.

"Really, Amy, Lisa doesn't seem like the type of person to cry anywhere were anyone can see or here her. She seem like the type of person who like their privacy for that kind of thing." said Tim seriously to everyone in the waiting room with him as they looked at him agreeing with him on that.

The room fell silent after what Tim said and everyone got lost in there own thoughts as they waited for any news at all on Lisa and her baby.

* * *

 _ **Min's later (9:23 am)**_

Lou enters the waiting room after getting off of the phone with her grandpa who asked her where was she and Amy and what the hell happened in his bedroom and why was Lisa's cell phone in his bedroom. She had dogged his questions for now saying that she would explain everything when he got to the hospital and he said okay before hanging up and leaving Heartland.

Lou looked at everyone as she made her way to the back of the room where everyone was setting waiting for news on Lisa and her baby and she was that they were all in the same spot as before she left except for her daughter who was now on her husbands lap nodding off.

Lou set down next to her husband and daughter and she sighed as she looked at her daughter who was falling asleep on her husbands lap a smile finding it way on to her face at the sight of her little girl. She looking at her daughter had her wondering about her grandpa's and Lisa new born daughter who was getting checked out by the doctors as was her mother. She hoped that the everything's alright with the baby girl for Lisa's and her grandpa's sake.

Lou looked up from her daughter to see her sister Amy looking at her surprised to see her back and that she didn't notice her coming back in to the waiting room.

Before Amy could ask Lou anything the waiting room door opened and in came a doctor and a young male nurse.

* * *

 _A/N: thanks for reading this chapter of my story guys. Hope that this chapters okay guys. More to come soon guys promise. This story's going to be longer then I thought it was going to be when I started it hope that's okay guys. Thought I'd stop this chapter here and the next chapter will start up where this one left off. Have a nice day guys._


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Lost**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland or any of the characters created by Lauren Brooke. Belong to Lauren Brooke and show on Channel CBC in Canada. _

_A/N:This story is set in an AU guys. I'm not a doctor guys so I now that everything's not correct guys. I'd like to thank those who read and reviewed my story you make my day. Sorry that it took so long for me to update this story guys. I was out of town since July 25 and just got back on Saturday guys. I hope this chapter makes up for all the waiting you did guys._

* * *

Chapter 4

 _ **Private waiting room 3 (9:24 am)**_

Mallory, Peter, Tim, Ty, Ashley, Caleb, Georgie, Scott and Soraya all looked toward the entrance of the room when the door to the waiting room they were in when they heard the doors open and close.

They all saw the same thing that Amy and Lou saw a graying haired doctor in his 40's approaching them with a clipboard in his hands and a young male nurse next to him as they made there way over to them.

They watched as the two medical professionals came to a stop near them and looked at all of them. Then the older of the two and the one in the doctor coat opened his mouth and spoke to everyone in the private waiting room.

"You're all here for Lisa Stillman and her baby correct?" asked the doctor as he looked around the group of people before him and his coworker.

"Yes, doctor we are all here for Lisa and her baby." said Mallory as she stared at the doctor before her and the others.

"How are they doctor?" asked Georgie worriedly as she looked hopefully in to the doctors eyes.

Everyone looked from the doctor to the nurse hoping that they brought good new's with them about Lisa and her baby.

"Hi guys. I'm Dr. Thomas and this is nurse Jerri. We were called down to the ER after Miss Stillman and her daughter were brought in. I'm sorry guys I have now idea how Miss Stillman is doing. I took care of her daughter with the help of nurse Jerri here." said Dr. Thomas as he looked at the group off people before him who all looked at him with worry in there eye's and on there faces for there loved one's.

They all took in what the doctor before them just told them and they realized that they were going to have to wait for new's on Lisa for a while, but they were going to find out how the baby was doing.

"Well, Doctor how is Lisa's baby doing?" asked Tim Fleming before any one else could say anything.

The doctor looked at the group before him before he answered the question asked of him.

"She doing just fine guys. Even if she came a little earlier then expected. We took her upstairs and got her cleaned off and weighed her and took her to the nursery for now guys." said Dr. Thomas to the group of people before that were here for the baby girl and her mother.

"That's good. How much did she weigh doctor?" asked Ty as he asked what everyone else was thinking.

"Well, she weighed 5 pounds and 8 ounces and is 19 inches long guys." said Dr. Thomas as the group before him smiled as he told them about the baby girl.

"Thanks Dr. Thomas. When can we see her again doctor?" asked Lou as she and everyone else looked at the doctor who took care of Lisa's baby this morning.

"Well, guys you can see her later this afternoon. Some one will come get you when you all can see her. Do any of you have any idea what Miss Stillman planed to name her daughter?" asked Dr. Thomas hope that one of the people in this group would now what Lisa Stillman planed to name her baby girl.

The Doctor and nurse watched as the group shook there heads no to the doctors question.

"Sorry, Dr. Thomas ,but we have no idea what she planes to name her daughter. This is the first time we've seen her in months doctor, but her twin sister is on her way here as we speck and she may now what her sister planed to name her daughter." said Amy giving the Doctor and nurse a small smile hoping that will help the doctor out.

"Okay, thanks ma'am. We will have to wait until the sister gets here." said Dr. Thomas as his pager beeped and he looked at it and saw that he we need in the ER.

Everyone watched the doctor look at his pager reading what ever it said before looking back up at them.

"I'm sorry guys ,but we have to go. We are needed in the ER right away guys. Come on Jerri we have to go." said Dr. Thomas as he and nurse Jerri looked at the group before them one last time before turning and making there way out of the waiting room.

Everyone nodded and then watched the nurse and Doctor head to the door and then leave the waiting room they were in.

* * *

 _ **Flight from Toronto to Calgary (11:56 am)**_

Donna Sabine woke up instantly when the plane started shaking from the turbulence it was facing from the storm they ran into on there way to Calgary. She watched as the set-belt sigh came on and a flight attendant picked up the phone to try and calm down the passengers as the plane shook some more with the force of the weather out side.

"Lady's and gentleman please take your sets and buckle your set-belts. We have hit a bit of turbulence at the moment ,but we will be out of the storm soon guys. Until them everyone please stay in your sets and stay buckled until told other wise. Thank you." said the red headed flight-attendant on the intercom before she put the phone back on the wall.

Donna put her set-belt on and grabbed the armrest of her set as the plane shook violently as it moved forward toward Calgary as planned.

Donna looked around her and saw everyone rushing to put on there set-belts and parents grabbed their children's hands as the plane shook.

She hoped that they make it to Calgary on time and in one peace, but with this weather who knows what could happen between here and Calgary.

Donna hoped that her sister was okay and that her niece was strong and healthy at the hospital they were at in Calgary.

She couldn't wait to get to Calgary and then get to the hospital and she her sister and her niece.

Donna looked out the window at the storm clouds and the rain and thunder as they moved through the storm and toward Calgary.

* * *

 _ **Private waiting room 3 (10:03 am)**_

The waiting room was quiet as everyone was lost in there own thoughts that they didn't notice Jack Bartlett come in to the waiting room.

Jack looked around the waiting room at the group setting in chairs so lost in there thoughts that they didn't notice him enter the waiting room they were in. He stopped just inside the waiting room as he waited for everyone in the room to realize that he had arrived.

Jack watched as Ty looked up from his feet and straight at him and then he did a double take to make shore his eye's were seeing right before he smiled and called out to jack.

"Jack." said Ty as everyone looked at him as he just called out to Amy and Lou's grandpa.

"Guy's Jack's here." said Ty pointing to jack just inside the waiting room.

Mallory, Peter, Tim, Ashley, Caleb, Georgie, Scott, Amy, Lou, and Soraya all turned to look were Ty was pointing and they came face to face with Jack Bartlett.

Jack watched as they turned to look at him just inside the waiting. He saw smiles grace everyone's face as the realized that he was here for them and Lisa.

"Grandpa." said Amy as she jumped up and ran over to Jack and throw her arms around him as he fought for his balance as he put his arms around her waist as he found his balance and held on to Amy.

Everyone watched Amy and Jack as Amy held on tightly to her grandpa as he hugged her back with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _A/N: thanks for reading this chapter guys. Sorry that its short and for taking so long to post this chapter. More to come soon just wonted to get this posted as fast as I could guys and the next chapter will be longer guys promise. Thanks for the reviews guys._


	5. Chapter 5

**Time Lost**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland or any of the characters created by Lauren Brooke. Belong to Lauren Brooke and show on Channel CBC in Canada. _

_A/N:This story is set in an AU guys. Here's chapter 5 everyone. sorry for taking so long to post this. hope you like it.  
_

* * *

Chapter 5

 _ **Private waiting room 3 (10:04am)**_

Mallory, Peter, Tim, Ty, Ashley, Caleb, Georgie, Scott, Soraya and Lou watched as Jack and Amy pulled away from each other and the others took the opportunity to give Jack a hug before they all took a set around the room.

Once everyone was seated Jack looked at his granddaughters waiting for them to start telling him what happened today and why Lisa's iPhone was in his bedroom.

"So, someone going to tell me why Lisa's cell phone was in my bedroom where there were bloody towels and bed sheets on my bed?" asked Jack looking as he looked at his grandchildren setting across from him in the waiting room they are in.

Jack watched as everyone sighted before looking him in the eyes before anyone spoke.

"We'll tell you that soon but we are going to tell you everything from the beginning grandpa." said Lou seriously to her grandpa as he looked back and forth between her and Amy.

"Okay, Lou." said Jack as he leaned back in the hospital chair he seat in as he looked at Amy and Lou waiting for one of them to start telling him today's events.

With a sigh Lou started telling Jack today's events from the very beginning as Jack listened to Lou talk.

Everyone watched as Lou and Amy told Jack what happened today and Jack listened to them.

* * *

 _15 min's later_

Everyone looked at Jack who set in his chair in shook at what Amy, Lou, Mallory and Georgie had told him as he looked at his hands.

They had decided to let Jack processes what they had told him min's ago while they waited for Lisa's sister to arrive and join them.

Jack's lost in his thoughts he couldn't believe that Lisa gave birth to a baby in his bedroom on his bed much less to that her baby was his baby as well. He had given up on having more children years ago and hadn't thought of having anymore of his own at his age.

Jack wondered why Lisa hadn't told him that she was pregnant with his daughter weeks or months ago when she found out.

Jack came out of his shook when he heard everyone gasp and he looked up and saw what they were gasping at and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Mallory, Peter, Tim, Ty, Ashley, Caleb, Georgie, Scott, Soraya, Lou, Amy and Jack all stared at the women who just entered the Private waiting room dressed in an Grey uniform with an empty gun holster on her right thigh.

They were in slight shook at the women who just entered the room she looked just like Lisa but a little taller and with green eyes instead of blue like Lisa's. They realized that his must be Lisa's older twin sister Donna Sabine who lived in Toronto Canada.

They watched as Lisa's sister made her way over to them and stopped near Lou.

"Welcome, Donna I'm Lou. We talked on the phone earlier when you called Lisa." said Lou as she stuck her hand out for the older blonde to take.

"Ah... yes good to finally met you Lisa's told me so much about all of you guys. I wish we were meeting under different circumstances." said Donna as she shook Lou's outstretched hand and then Amy's as well.

"I do to. Have a set Donna please." said Lou nicely to Lisa's older sister as she and everyone else looked at the blonde who just joined them in the waiting room.

They watched her take a set near Jack but not to close to him as the studded her uniform and realized that she's a cop and more then that she works with on of Canada's elite units in Toronto.

* * *

 _Few seconds later_

Everyone set in silence as they waited for the doctor to come and tell them news on Lisa Stillman.

"So, Donna how was your flight?" asked Amy looking at Lisa's twin sister who set near her grandpa Jack in the waiting room.

Everyone looked to Donna as they awaited for her answer to Amy's question.

"It was okay thanks for asking dear." said Donna Sabine looking at the blonde that she new was named Amy and was also Jack's granddaughter.

"Your welcome Donna." said Amy giving Donna a small smile for the first time since she arrived at the hospital earlier.

Everyone watched as Donna gave Amy a smile in return before she leaned back in her chair and gave a tired sigh.

They realized that Donna must have had a long day at work before flying out here to see her sister and niece. They hoped that Donna would get some sleep after she found out how her sister and niece are.

"Hey, Donna do you have any idea what Lisa wanted to name her daughter?" asked Tim Fleming as everyone looked at him and then over to Donna hoping that she would have an positive answer to Tim's question.

"I do she told me that she wanted to name the baby Jim if it was a boy and Lilly May Bartlett if it was a girl which Lou told me over the phone earlier." said Donna seriously as she looked at everyone in the room as she said that in response to Tim's question.

Amy and Lou smiled as they heard what Lisa wanted to call her and Jack's daughter their Aunt. They loved that name and they along with everyone else new that name suited the baby girl that they saw earlier this morning.

"Lily May... I like it." said Amy softly as everyone looked at her after she said that out loud in the waiting room they were all waiting in.

"It is a pretty name." said Georgie as she thought about baby Lilly May and Lisa who they still new nothing about how she was doing.

"That it is." said Lou as everyone nodded there heads in agreement with what Georgie said just said.

Silence falls in the waiting room as everyone got lost in there own thoughts as they waited for new's on Lisa.

* * *

 _10 min's later_

Everyone jumped slightly when the door to the waiting room opened and they saw a nurse enter the room.

They waited until the nurse was near them before one of them spoke and asked for updates.

"Nurse is there any news on Lisa Stillman?" asked Ty seriously worried about the women who is like a second mom to him since he met her years ago.

Donna looked around the room and realized that these people in the waiting room cared deeply about her baby twin sister and that warmed her heart to now that.

Everyone looked at the short red headed nurse before them who had a clip board in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I don't have any news on her. I'm just here to see if you have an name for Miss Stillman's baby girl?" asked the sweet red head as she looked at the group before her hoping that they had a name for the cute baby girl in the nursery who at the moment had no name.

Everyone looked to Jack waiting for him to speak up and tell the nurse yes the baby girl has a name.

"Yes, she has a name now." said Tim Fleming realizing that Jack was still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that he now has another daughter to get to know and love with everything in his heart.

"That's great. Now all I need is for the father to come with me and will get this birth-certificate filled out and filed." said the red headed nurse as she looked at the group of people before her in the waiting room.

Everyone's eyes flew to Jack's as he came out of his thoughts and looked up at the nurse before him and the others.

"Jack, she's talking about you." said Tim Fleming as he looked at his ex-father-in-law who just joined the conversation that was going on around him.

"Oh..." said Jack his cheeks flushing slightly red with embarrassment for being so out of it that he had no idea what was going on.

"Sir, if you'll follow me please and we'll get you daughters birth-certificate filled out." said the nurse giving Jack a encouraging smile as she spoke to him.

"Okay." said Jack as he stood up grabbed his hat before looking at his family one last time before he turned and followed the short red headed nurse out of the waiting room.

Everyone watched as Jack and the nurse left the waiting room before they all looked at each other before all getting lost in their own thoughts as they waited for news on Lisa.

* * *

 _ **A/N: thank for ready sorry for taking so long to update this story. Hope it is okay guys.**_


End file.
